Is this boarding or a love story
by pllismylife2104
Summary: So i ship gwen with either trent or ducan so for now im making it an equal story but it might be trent and gwen might be gwen and ducan who knows
1. Start

**Note: I have yet to decide if I want this to be Trent and Gwen or Duncan and Gwen so for now im just going with it and making it equal so who knows where this will end up. Things you should know Bridgette and Geoff are dating, LeShawna and Harold are dating, Courtney and ducan are dating, Trent and heather are dating,izzy and own, tyler and Lindsey etc. So qwen is new at this lovely school(since ever fan fic I love,well 90%, ,made the camp a boarding school so im doing that to, COPYCAT I know but I like the story line. I really don't know if im going to continue just since im not a good writer and the story might suck but that's ok .This looks way to long on my computer so my chapter will be posted right after this and we are calling Alejandro, al.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Gwenn's POV: Hi, im Gwen. I'm your average 16 year old girl (or so my mom would say.) im Goth but my mom just thinks it's a phase ever girl who is trying to find themselves go through she thinks ill end up being like my childhood bff Bridgette who im now going to school with because in my last school my "loving" father (aka also my principle) kicked me out once he found out I was dating an older boy named al and that my mom knew he was sleeping with the "hot" music teacher. (who btw was a CRAZY NUT HEAD, so they really deserve each other) So my mom and I moved from Texas to Canada. I know Bridgette because she used to live in Texas with me but then her parents found this great boarding school in Canada for grades 1-12 and she had to go of course I couldn't go because my father thought Canada was ugly and stupid clearly he needs to realize his name isn't Canada. So most girls are either excited or nervous about their first day! I'm both since I love Bridgette and im rooming with her but what if we don't have any classes together! Well we will see**


	3. Chapter 2

Ok so SUPER SORRY for not updating in forever but homework and projects + drama got in the way of writing (im supposed to be doing my social studies homework but sshhhh its ok ) anyways before I forget thank you to

funpuppy725 and xGoldenSpiritx. AND SORRY FOR ANY MISSED SPELLED WORDS.

Gwens POV: I finally got off the plane and now in canda. I was told right as I got off I would see b and true to her word she was there jumping up and down when she saw me. She really hasn't changed a bit still as her blonde hair in a low pony, blue jacket and jeans on. I also see a blonde haired boy wearing a hat jeans and NO SHIRT underneath his pink shirt. Im guessing he is her boyfriend geoff that I always hear her talk about.

B: GWEN! (hugs her) ive missed you so much!

G: thanks but uh b

B; what?

G: I CANT BREATH

B: oh sorry anyways gwen this is -

G: your boyfriend Geoff. Hi im gwen I have heard A LOT about you.

Ge: yea bro bridge always mentions you.

G: Bro?

Ge: oh sorry sis?

G: how about gwen

Ge: gwen got it.

B: anyways gwen here is your schedule and guess what not only are you in All mine and geoffs classes but all of our friends like Lackawanna (sorry if that's spelt wrong) TRENT, Lindsey, beth, owen, izzy and DUCAN.

G: fun but im not dating ducan or trent

B: HOW DID U KNOW

G: you screamed their names in my FACE!

B: but the are both your type and attractive

G: I just got here trying to find where im going not who im going to date!

B: Ugh fine lets go!

Ok so again sorry for the SUPER LONG delay ill try either this weekend or whenever I got free time. Ok for the guest who just replied on this story yes I know I had spelling mistakes and I said I was sorry but a lot of the stories I read have so many spelling mistakes and I apologies for the missed spelt of the characters named but that's how I thought they were spelt so my apologies and some words like ur instead of you're is how I want it spelt but if u have some mean reviews to say USE UR ACCOUNT NOT BEING A GUEST! and saying I didn't do paragraph's uumm this is the way I want MY story to look like and the whole 4 chapters things umm 2 were notes and one was the first chapter that was short to see if people liked it so I really only made 1 full chapter. I really do not think this story needs to be reported since this is the way I want my story to look and how I like it I have know made it so no guest is allowed to comment on it because of this situation. IM SAYING IM SORRY AGAIN! I hope nothing like this happens ever again.


	4. Chapter 3

Note: I'm going to try to update every week but it will probably be on the weekend.

Gwen's POV: After Bridgette and Geoff got me from the airport we went to go get some food and they told me who's who at the school. They have a nice group of friends ,Leshawna, Izzy, Owen, Duncan, Trent, Harold, Sierra Cody Courtney, Beth, Lindsey, Tyler Katie and Sadie. They say the mean people are heather and Eva. **(sorry if I forgot any one.) **Then the couples are Lindsey and Tyler, izzy and Owen, Courtney and Duncan, Leshawna and Harold, Sierra and Cody **(she isn't crazy in this story.) **Now bridge is trying to see if ill go out with Trent or Duncan.

B: Oh come on they are both your types

G: ok first I haven't even met them yet and second didn't you say Duncan is dating Courtney?!

B: Yes but he would totally break up with her for you!

Geoff: yea and besides she a total bitch and control freak!

G: I thought you guys were friends with her?!

B: we are and she is nice but she does get…..um what's the word

Geoff: crazy, bitch, controlling, drama queen, someone who has the red wood forest stuck up her as-

B: GEOFF

Geoff: what babe? You couldn't find the right words to describe her so I was giving you options.

B: (sighs) its fine. Anyways what do you say Gwen?!

G: I'm saying what I said before I HAVENT MET THEM YET!

B: but I want you to be happy since the whole al thing.

G: I think if I want to be happy I should stay single for a LONG time before rushing in to things.

B: But gwen-

G: but nothing bridge if I want to be single I will stay single ok?

B: ok

Geoff: well can we at least show you our friends?

G: sure

B: (takes out phone)(starts pointing people out) ok so here's Izzy, Owen Tyler….

Gwen's POV: As bridge started showing me the picture two boys really stood out. They were soooo attractive. Im guessing the one with dark brown hair, green shirt on, and holding a guitar is Trent since bridge mentioned he played it and she knows how I love guys who play. Then there was a boy with a green Mohawk and a lot of piercing with his arm wrapped around a smiling brunette who looks SUPER preppy. Im guessing that's Duncan and Courtney. They do look like my type of boys… but I haven't met them yet and I want to stay single so I need to stay focus.

(they finish eating)

B: Ok ready to go to school and get set up?!

G: I guess.

Ok so I haven't deiced if I want this to be Gwen and Duncan or Gwen and Trent. I think I might go with Gwen and Trent just since they were the original and also I loved them since day one. But leave in your reviews which one you think I should do. Thanks for reading. Bye


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: So sorry for taking so long to update but here you go**

Gwen POV: Once we arrived to the school I was shocked. It was HUGE! And it looked great and better than the brochures. I'm in complete and utter shock. Once we got out we started to unload my bags. All of the sudden im getting hugged from behind by someone

L: GURL ITS SO NICE TO MEET YOU!

G: (struggling for air) im.. Guessing.. Your … leshawna

L: how did you know

B: I showed her photos now stop hugging her before you kill her!

L: (gets it and lets go of Gwen) Oh sorry im just really excited to be rooming with you and become your best friend

B: (clears throat)

L: One of your best friend

G: well b isn't my best friend…..she's my sister

B: damn right I am! But I still get the title of your best friend.

G: fine

B: soo where is everyone else

L: I really don't know oh here comes Trent

Trent's POV: I got a text from L that the new girl Gwen arrived. Bridge and Geoff are always trying to set me up with girls ever since I broke up with heather. I'm not worried since they both know my taste but im worried about Duncan since bridge said Gwen is the Goth girl version of Duncan and knowing Duncan if he likes Gwen he WILL get Gwen. Hopefully Courtney holds Duncan's leash A LOT tighter now that Gwen arrived. As I walk towards Geoff's beat up red truck I see a black teal hair pale girl who's laughing and smiling. She's REALLY pretty. I mean she's….. Gorgeous. I want to run back to my dorm to check how I look but then Le blurts out I'm here (everyone calls leshawna le) great….

T: (smiling) Hey guys whats up

L: Trent this is Gwen this is Trent

T: Hey nice to meet you

G: nice to meet you too

T: well bridge would NOT stop talking about you since she found out you were coming here so if you have any questions for any of us just let us know

G: thanks

B: Ok well lets all go unpack Gwen's stuff into our new room and all that includes you two boys come on.

Gwen's POV: OMFG! Trent is SSSOOOO much hotter in person and he's super sweet. WAIT GWEN you've only know this boy for less than 5 minutes he probably doesn't even like you. Oh who cares I can still think he is hot.

Trent's POV: Gwen is so pretty! I really hope she likes me even though I met her like 5 minutes ago I REALLY like her. I hope she likes me back

**NOTE: Ok so please review and let me know if it should be Duncan and Gwen or Trent and Gwen. Sorry for the long wait but I have REALLY bad allergies so that's always fun. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed good bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok so sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER but my computer is acting crazy and for some reason my email was saying I wasn't getting any reviews like it normally does but today I checked it and I guess I got some new readers so hi welcome to my story and thanks for reviewing and seeing this isn't an award speech I should get into the story.**

Gwen's POV: I keep getting shocked while being at this school. First the look of it on the outside, then Trent being….Trent and now the room! Bridge told me it was big but I didn't think it was huge! And we each get our own room bridge has a hot pink colored room and L's is leopard print EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING! They painted my room a midnight blue for me instead of keeping it a sun shine yellow…. Thank god! And now we just finishing unpacking and I keep feeling like Trent is staring at me and I hope he is but he probably doesn't like me…. Ugh I wish he did though. Bridge is calling me in the kitchen for her "talk" which means the "hey I know you and this guy just met and you like him already you guys should date like now talk" which I…. love.

G: what?

B: don't you what me I saw you and Trent staring at each other the whole time!

G: Trent wasn't staring at me… was he?!

B: Are you kidding! He hasn't stopped drooling over you since he met you!

G: no he was no- wait REALLY?!

B: Yes really! And I know you like him so why don't you guys date?!

G: oh gee I don't know bridge maybe because I have known him for less than 2 hours!

B: Your point?

G: my point is that I barley know the guy!

B: so nothing a little date wont fix!

G: im not going to go on a date with him

B: not yet

G: I give up

B: oh come on we could do a double date?

G: or OR and this is just me spit balling but what if you and Geoff just go on a date! Shocking I know!

B: oh don't do the Taylor swift shocked face!

G: All im saying is I barley know the guy and here you are planning our wedding!

B: oh speaking of marriage what kinds of f-

G: we are not discussing wedding flowers now!

(door bell rings)

G: ugh ill get it

B: BUT WE ARE NOT DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION YOUNG LADY! DO YOU HEAR ME!

G: yes mother

(opens door)

**Who's going to be at the door?! Sorry its so short but I don't want my computer to die in the middle of the story so I wrapped it up fast. Anyways please review and right now it's a tie for if it should be a Duncan and Gwen story or a Trent and Gwen story so also leave that in your review. BYE!**


End file.
